Sirius Black, quinze obsessions
by Vedrane
Summary: Réponses aux prompts proposés par Aosyliah et LostInTheSun, centrés sur Sirius Black III, "Un personnage dans tous ses états". 1er: 04#L'odeur du thé, 2e: 15#Le vent se lève. EN COURS.
1. 04 L'odeur du thé : Humain

**Titre :** L'odeur du thé (Accio Prompt ! I).  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Johnnie Darko  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple :** Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G.  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>J.K. Rowling

Prompt #4 en réponse à la table 2 de LostInTheSun et Aosyliah. Merci à ma super bêta Labige pour ses corrections, merci à Marigolade pour sa splendide bannière, quoi qu'elle en dise (img6(.)imageshack(.)us / img6 / 6659 / hpf14copie(.)jpg), retirez les parenthèses et les espaces.

* * *

><p>« Un peu de thé, Sirius ? »<p>

C'est un retour brutal à la vie et, à cet instant, Sirius prend conscience des douze ans passés en captivité puis en cavale, loin de tout et livré à sa seule présence. Dumbledore est en train de préparer un thé à l'amande et sans aucun signe annonciateur, l'odeur a ébranlé le monde. Il est là, au milieu de cette salle de classe douloureusement familière, là où il se revoit avec James, Remus et Peter. Il tuera Peter, il le tuera et il pourra guérir sa fierté blessée – surtout, il est vivant. Il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, il est allé plus loin que quiconque dans la perte de son identité, mais ce thé riche que lui prépare Albus, c'est une renaissance à la civilisation comme il croyait que cela ne pourrait jamais arriver.

« Albus, je vous en prie, il faut m'écouter, s'il vous plaît, Remus sait... » supplie-t-il, brisé par ce parfum lourd qui lui rappelle ce qu'il s'apprête à perdre de nouveau. Le baiser de la créature sera fatal. C'est le monde des hommes qui l'appelle à travers les volutes enivrantes de la boisson que prépare son sauveur, peut-être. Qui aurait cru saisir, dans les circonvolutions invisibles du thé, l'appel le plus fondamental de son instinct, celui du confort, de la chaleur, des hommes qu'il vient de retrouver ? Ils sont tous là, songe-t-il. Harry si semblable à James, si beau et pur avec les yeux de celle qui avait su, enfin, faire ouvrir les yeux à celui qui l'avait accueilli en frère. Et puis ses amis, la petite née de parents Moldus qui a la même étincelle que Lily Evans, ce Weasley – roux, forcément – qui tente de protéger Harry. Remus est là, lui aussi, il peut se rendre compte que dans l'arôme entêtant du théest caché le seul ami qui lui reste, son frère. _Reste là Remus, ne n'abandonne pas, crois en moi je t'en prie ! J'ai eu tort de ne pas te faire confiance, pardonne-moi Lunard, je t'en supplie, mon ami, Remus !_

Sirius tremble et ce n'est pas seulement dû à la fenêtre ouverte et aux évènements de la nuit dernière. Il ressent l'attraction des humains, il veut être reconnu comme l'un d'entre eux, parce qu'il l'est, n'est-ce pas ? L'odeur du thé lui monte à la tête comme son ancienne beauté la lui avait fait perdre du temps qu'il était jeuneet rayonnant de gloire comme un soleil naissant. Il faut qu'il parle et que Dumbledore connaisse enfin la vérité, car même lui s'est trompé sur la mort de Lily et James. Pour pouvoir être libre, Sirius va devoir lui dire qu'il a trahi sa confiance et que Remus, ce pauvre enfant a qui l'on n'avait jamais tendu la main, l'avait également trahie. Mais c'était la plus belle chose qu'ils aient faite, car ils sont Animagus, et ils étaient si heureux ! Remus n'était plus seul. _Pauvre, mon pauvre et seul ami qui avait peur de la réaction des hommes, comme je te comprends aujourd'hui !_ Et si Dumbledore refuse de tout remettre en question, de voir qu'il y a bien un traître et que ce n'était pas lui ?

« Vous voudriez quelque chose, Sirius ? » demande-t-il aimablement, toujours de dos.

À cet instant, sa gorge se bloque. Il a tant de choses à dire à son ancien directeur, toutes ces choses qu'il a dites à Harry et qui le sauveraient ! Mais au lieu de cela, les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge sèche de n'avoir pas parlé depuis très longtemps. L'émotion lui tord l'estomac et sa pomme d'Adam est plus délirante qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé. _Il faut me croire, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas moi ! J'aimais James et Lily, et ce petit bébé, s'il vous plaît, ne détournez pas les yeux !_ pense-t-ilalors qu'une traînée d'odeur de thé est venue s'enrouler insidieusement autour de lui.

« J'aurais bien besoin de thé, parvient-il à achever dans une voix caverneuse, et de parler, aussi. »

Dumbledore lui tend sans mot dire une tasse et l'odeur qui s'approche dangereusement fait monter le sel aux yeux de Sirius. Il l'avale d'une seule traite et reste à humer la trace amère et obsédante de l'humanité qu'il va peut-être retrouver, lovée dans un recoin de volute de thé à l'amande.

* * *

><p>Si ça vous a plus, reviewez, si vous n'avez pas aimé, faites progresser l'auteur !<p> 


	2. 15 Le vent se lève : Croisée de chemins

**Titre : **Le vent se lève (Accio Prompt ! II).  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Johnnie Darko  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple :** Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G.  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>J.K. Rowling

Prompt #15, _Le vent se lève_. L'intitulé m'a immédiatement rappelé le magnifique film du même nom de Ken Loach – qui a d'ailleurs remporté la Palme d'Or à Cannes en 2006 – portant sur la guerre d'indépendance irlandaise entre 1919 et 1921, et les deux années de guerre civile qui s'en sont suivies. Ce même film fait référence à un poème de Robert Dwyer Joyce, The Wind That Shakes The Barley (en français, _Le vent qui secoue l'orge)_, sur le soulèvement indépendantiste de 1798 ; il a malheureusement abouti à une répression terrible de l'Angleterre. Je vous ai mis les premiers vers de ce poème, avec traduction en-dessous (mais elle n'est pas de moi).

Petite précision : j'attribue à James le surnom de _Jimmy_, généralement très usité chez les anglo-saxons pour ce prénom ; je n'invente donc pas d'autre personnage.

Merci à Labige, à Sia, à Colleen Evermoore et à LovSecret. Bon lecture !

* * *

><p>I sat within the valley green, I sat me with my true love<p>

_Je me suis assis dans la verte vallée, je me suis assis avec mon véritable amour_

My sad heart strove the two between, the old love and the new love

_Mon cœur triste est __tiraillé entre les deux, l'ancien amour et le nouvel amour_

The old for her, the new that made me think on Ireland dearly

_L'ancien pour elle, le nouveau qui me fait penser très cher à l'Irlande_

While soft the wind blew down the glen and shook the golden barley

_Alors que doucement le vent soufflait dans la vallée et secouait l'orge doré_

Il avait été évident, depuis toujours et pour toutes les générations à venir, que la beauté de Poudlard ne pouvait que toucher celui qui contemple le château et ses environs. Cependant, lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir sur un versant élevé du terrain de Quidditch, le cœur de Sirius se serra plus qu'il ne l'avait attendu. Il embrassait du regard la vaste majesté du domaine et comprit, enfin, qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son foyer et que la déchirure qui en résulterait ne pourrait jamais totalement guérir. Tout s'était passé à Poudlard, sa vie, ses amours, ses peurs, les Maraudeurs, ses combats aussi – ses combats surtout, songea-t-il, et les risques qui allaient avec. Il avait construit sa vie ici et ce qui y était relié, sans jamais prendre conscience de tout ce que cet endroit signifiait pour lui. _Je ne vais jamais pouvoir partir, je ne vais jamais le voulo__ir_. Pourtant, l'honnêteté l'obligeait à constater l'inévitable course du temps qui jouait contre lui. Ils avaient passé leurs ASPIC, brillamment sans doute tous les quatre, même Peter !, et le Poudlard Express partirait dans cinq jours. Cinq jours qu'il croyait avoir attendu toute sa scolarité mais qui se révélaient être un intervalle des plus brefs. Beaucoup trop bref. Il l'aimait, ce bon vieux Poudlard, et sans doute même pleurerait-il lorsque le train s'ébranlerait vers Londres. Mais il était hors de question de l'admettre, surtout pas à lui-même.

C'est à cet instant qu'_elle_ arrive et son cœur, de nouveau, vient lui rappeler à quel point il était douloureux d'avoir à réaliser et à assumer ce qui en découle. Enveloppée de son sourire lumineux, elle gravit prestement les gradins du terrain, alors que le soleil d'Ouest joue dans les reflets éclatants de ses cheveux balayés par le vent. Elle est une évidence à laquelle il n'avait d'abord pas songé, mais dont il ne pourrait désormais plus se passer, il le sait, elle le sait, et il sait qu'elle sait. Elle se met à rire, par bonheur peut-être, de son expression attendrie, sans doute. Elle trouve en réponse ses bras et une place entre ses jambes. Précisément, il n'y a plus rien d'autre que leur bonheur sans mot, dépourvu de ces expressions coutumières qui ne pourraient jamais convenir aux cimes de ce qu'ils vivaient.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on va vraiment partir, dit-elle simplement.

— C'est ce que je me dis depuis tout à l'heure, lui répond-il.

— Sirius, tu vas aller où maintenant ? Je veux dire, James et Lily... Est-ce qu'ils vont déjà vivre ensemble ? demande-t-elle en levant la tête, front contre menton.

— Je ne crois pas, puce. On va d'abord retourner chez les parents de Jimmy, et puis on verra ensuite. Tu sais, Jamesie est amoureux mais pas fou. Il n'est pas prêt à se marier tout de suite. »

Evidemment, elle est bien trop délicate pour poser la question qu'elle a réellement en tête mais il n'a pas besoin qu'elle la formule pour la deviner. Bien sûr qu'elle y pense, elle aussi, à habiter avec son chéri et l'avoir pour elle, le matin au réveil, avec ses yeux adoucis par le sommeil et une expression simple sur le visage. Enfin, c'est ce que lui voudrait pouvoir contempler à son réveil, mais ça ne doit pas être bien différent pour elle. Il voudrait, lui aussi, il aimerait avoir un foyer comme il l'a vu chez Jim.

« Marlene, je t'aime, lâche-t-il abruptement.

— Moi aussi, chou, murmure-t-elle non sans surprise, mesurant la rareté de ce type de propos chez son petit ami.

— Je t'aime et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu t'appellerais déjà Black. »

Cette fois, la jeune fille s'est redressée et regarde Sirius bien en face. Un éclair de compréhension passe sur le visage de la jeune. Sa gorge doit être douloureuse, pense-t-il avant de la supplier mentalement. _Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu pleures, chérie_.

« Tu sais que nous avons approché Dumbledore tous les quatre, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en fixant la forêt.

— Bien sûr, Lily et Alice aussi. Elles pensent que je peux les rejoindre; si je me révèle assez compétente. »

Bien sûr, Dumbledore va poliment demander à la major de tous les examens d'Enchantements de Poudlard de bien vouloir attendre son tour…

« Je ne peux pas, Marlene. Si je me bats, je ne peux pas.

— Et d'où tu te permets de dire des imbécilités pareilles ? crache-t-elle presque en le saisissant au col. Qui es-tu pour te permettre ça ? Je vais combattre, James et Lily aussi, il y aura Remus, Peter, il y aura sans doute même Alice et Frank, il y en a des couples ! Tu crois donc que je ne sais pas les risques que ça va représenter ? Il va y avoir des morts. C'est sûr. Maintenant, si ça te dérange, calfeutre-toi dans un trou à rat et n'en sors pas avant que l'un des deux camps gagne. Tu auras l'air bien brave, pauvre bouf...

— Et toi donc, qui es-tu pour m'insulter ? rugit-il en agrippant ses poignets. Hein, la Miss ? Mets-toi en colère pour les bonnes raisons, plutôt que pour ça ! »

Le silence est rude et il contient déjà la certitude de ce qui va suivre.

« Tu me quittes, c'est cela ? demande-t-elle.

— Oui, souffle-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te touchent.

— Mais jusqu'à quel point es-tu stupide ? Je fais cette guerre moi aussi, les risques sont les mêmes pour tout le monde !

— Non. S'ils me font du chantage et qu'ils menacent de te tuer, je ne sais pas si je pourrai résister. Et s'ils te retiennent, je ne pourrai jamais jurer de te faire parvenir du poison plutôt que de l'aide. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, tu comprends ? »

Ça lui apprendra, se dit-elle, à tomber amoureuse d'un Gryffondor. De l'aimer ainsi, de savoir que malgré toute sa générosité, Sirius Black vit pour lui-même et ses amis, pour le risque qui l'embrase toujours si violemment, pour cette brutalité – elle doit bien l'admettre – qu'elle aime en lui. Elle l'a toujours désiré fort et vaillant, tel qu'il est. Elle a soutenu sa tête abandonnée entre son cou et ses seins, et elle sait maintenant que cet homme sacrifiera leur relation. Peut-être, un jour, se dit-elle, il rencontrera _q__uelqu'un_, une autre, peu importe comment elle sera, mais elle sera différente, et peut-être alors acceptera-t-il de se modérer. Elle ne sait rien de tout ceci, mais elle regrette de l'avoir connu trop tôt, si jeune et hardi. _J'aurais aimé avoir une chance te de ramener à la réalité…_

« Tu es égoïste, et tu le sais. »

Il ne conteste pas l'accusation. Il a tout voulu et l'a obtenu, d'une certaine manière. Il combattra par fierté, par engagement, par honneur, par amour pour les Maraudeurs aussi, et surtout pour _son_ visage qu'il sait menacé. Il sait qu'il se bat pour le plus grand bien, et il sait surtout qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire baisser sa garde à la douce Marlene, si rassurante entre ses bras enlacés. Il l'aime pour une infinité de raisons, certainement aussi par instinct. Il se réjouit qu'elle ignore tout ce qu'elle lui inspire parce que sinon, elle saurait le faire changer d'avis. Mais il ne doit pas. Il a juré de se donner entier à la cause. Peu importe pourquoi, d'ailleurs. L'indifférence, la peur d'être seul, la solitude qu'il suspecte et à laquelle il ne veut pas succomber. Ce sera l'Ordre. Une femme le quittera le jour où le rouge et le noir ne s'épouseront plus, alors que sa loyauté paiera toujours.

Ça n'est pas elle qui devrait être à Poufsouffle, finalement.

« Je te hais.

— Je me doute, Marlene. »

Il répète son prénom à l'envi, mais le vent se lève et secoue l'orge des champs voisins. Son choix est inéluctable. Il est seul, et il le sait. Il a vu le regard de James pour Lily, il a conscience qu'il ne sera pas indéfiniment son double. Remus est trop mature pour vivre avec lui, Peter pas assez fort et audacieux. Si les Mangemorts s'emparent de Marlene, il ignore ce qu'il fera pour que sa main puisse, comme en début d'année, se poser, sans intention aucune, sur la sienne. Légère plume qui ne l'avait pas cherché, l'avait connu sans demander, n'avait pas demandé à connaître. Elle qui devine sa peur parce qu'elle est son enlève-douleur et qu'elle...

« Tu reviendras. Je ne t'attendrai pas toute ma vie, alors décide-toi rapidement », assène-t-elle sans autre forme de procès.

Elle s'est déjà élancée hors de ses bras. Il ne lui fera pas l'affront de la retenir, aussi il la laisse s'éloigner dans la dignité. Si Marlene et lui survivent, il ira la chercher, promet-il, et il connaîtra enfin la paix. Il lui dira des mots impossibles, des serments insensés, tant qu'elle revient et qu'elle ne le laisse pas seul avec lui-même, pendant que les autres trouvent la chaleur au-dehors.

* * *

><p>Pour chaque review offerte, un tour en balai avec Sirius gagné !<p> 


End file.
